Code GayAss Luluser's Bad Day
by Kharaxel
Summary: Lelouch wakes up in the morning, thus starting the worst day in his life.
1. Chapter 1

Code GayAss

Luluser's Bad Day

Part 1

One day Luluser Humperouge woken up early in the morning because he heard a strange noise in the kitchen.

-"What the fuck was that noise? I hope it's not Sayoko high on Refrain again. It took two hours to clean the mess she made last time" – Said Luluser and went to the kitchen.

It wasn't Sayoko, but that cat Arthur who always bites that bitch Emozaku.

-"Hey, you fucking cat! Get the fuck out of my kitchen! I don't want your AIDS here!" – Shouted Luluser and kicked the cat right in the face. Arthur hit the wall and died.

-"Okay, now that this has been taken care off I can go back to sleep."

Unfortunately he was not able to go back to sleep because C.C. grabbed him from behind and started humping.

-"What the fuck, woman?! Stop humping me, for God's sake! You don't even have standard equipment to begin with!"

-"Are you so sure about that?" – Replied C.C. and licked her lips with mysterious smile.

Luluser got out from C.C.'s grasp and looked at her disgusted.

-"What? You are a…no! Just NO! Oh Jesus! No! My mind has been scarred for life! Oh my dear Lord! All my fantasies about you…OH MY DEAR LORD! MY BRAIN! IT BURRRRRNSSSS!!11"

Luluser started hitting the wall with his head for few minutes.

-"Are you done now?" – Asked C.C. while eating another fucking Pizza. How come she is not fat?!

-"Yeah, I am." – Replied Lelouch and walked out of the kitchen only to bump into Sayoko.

-"OHAYO, LULUSER-SAMA!" – Said Sayoko VERY LOUDLY. 

-"Goddamn, Sayoko! You don't have to shou…wait! Are you high again?"

-"HAI!" – Replied Sayoko and punched Luluser in the face.

-"What the fuck, you bitch?! Why did you punch me?!"

-"Because I hate your guts, you dirty cheating sonuvabitch! You made me pregnant that night when you came home drunk!"

-"I did?"

-"Yes, you did! Now you must take responsibility for that!"

-"Sorry, didn't heard that." – Luluser started running away from Sayoko, but tripped on a straight way.

-"You cannot escape me, Luluser Humperouge. You will take responsibility."

Then, when Luluser wanted to abandon all hope for escape (because he's a loser), C.C. shot Sayoko in the back of the head.

-"BOOM, HEADSHOT!" – Shouted C.C.

-"What the fuck?! Why did you do this?!" – Luluser was more than shocked. He was horrified.

-"Because she was fucking bothersome. And isn't this just convenient for you? Now that she's dead, you don't have to take responsibility for the child."

-"Oh yeah, right. But, hey! Wait! What will I do with the body?!"

-"Throw it in the dumpster. No one will notice that she is missing."

-"Okay. But help me throw it in there. I'm too much of a weak faggot so I can't do it alone."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Code GayAss

Luluser's Bad Day

Part 2

In the previous episode of Code GayAss, C.C. killed Sayoko and together with Luluser decided to throw her body into a dumpster.

They had to act quickly, if someone would notice them, they would be fucked up for good. They managed to get to the dumpster and just when they were in process of throwing Sayoko's body into said dumpster, they heard a familiar voice calling Luluser's name.

-"Luluser!" – Shouted Rival while running towards them.

-"Holy Shit! It's Rival! This is the end! When he sees what were doing then it will be the end! This is truly the worst day of my life!" – Luluser was once again, shocked beyond all recognition. If he was now to be caught red handed his career as Zero would be over. HE will be over.

-"Hey, Luluser!" – Said Rival – "Wanna go and gamble?"

-"I'm totally not throwing Sayoko's body into this dumpster!" – Replied Luluser nervously. Because he's retarded.

-"Hey! Are you throwing Sayoko's body into this dumpster?" – Asked Rival while looking at bag from which Sayoko's head was sticking out.

-"No."

-"Ah, okay then. Sooo…do you want to go gamble again or not?"

-"No."

-"Okay. So, I will be on my way. Bye, Luluser!"

-"Bye."

Rival started running again. This time toward school garden.

-"Goddamn. I almost pissed my pants from this stress. But it seems I forgot that Rival is a complete moron. I'm surprised he even knows how to breathe."

And so they threw Sayoko's body into the dumpster and left. No one really noticed that she was missing. Except Lolaly. But she's a blind loli on a wheelchair so nobody gave a fuck about what she was saying.

Meanwhile a mysterious person arrived at school. Clothed in black tuxedo, long white cape and white top hat, this mysterious person is very mysterious. What is his purpose? What does he want? All will be revealed in the next exciting storyline called…

THE MARYSUEISM!

The End…?


	3. Chapter 25

The greatest and sexiest 2nd prince Schneizel woke up. It was three in the morning, but he had to get up early. For he had busy day ahead of him.

-"Another fine day begins." – Said Schneizel and snapped his finger.

Instantly into the room walked six naked eleven girls. They started brushing his hair, dressing him up in his own clothes and all that stuff that slaves usually do.

After they finished, he congratulated them and walked out of his room. He headed straight for the meeting room in which he was supposed to meet with Nina and Kanon.

Upon entering the room, the first thing he saw was Kanon and Nina sucking each others faces.

-"WHAT IS THIS TRAVESTY?!" – Yelled Schneizel

Nina and Kanon immediately stopped making out and blushed.

-"You really think you can fool me into thinking that you guys are STRAIGHT?!" – Said Schneizel and walked towards them.

-"But, Prince Schneizel…we...we love each other." – Said Nina, blushing even more.

-I forbid you this. For you two are bitches and must forever pleasure ONLY me."

-"We understand, 2nd prince Schneizel." – Said Nina and Kanon,

-"Good. Now, let's talk about that fuckwin awesome nuke you made for me, Nina. Are you sure it's able to annihilate entire country?"

-"Uh, sort of. My FLEIA would be able to blow up whole Tokyo Settlement. But that would of course never happen,"

-"Sexcellent. This will be our trump card against Zero and his Order of Nigger Knights.

-"I think they're called Order of BLACK Knights. – Said Kanon.

-"Who cares? BLACK means NIGGER which means they are NIGGER Knights. Do you understand now?"

-"Yes, Prince Schneizel." – Kanon looked at the floor. He was angry that Schneizel once again was correcting him on his "mistake", when in truth he was the one who should be correcting.

Schneizel got up from the table and walked out of the room. Immediately afterwards,Nina and Kanon started making out again.

-"Well. Soon my master plan will begin, and in no time…I WILL BECOME THE NEW EMPEROR OF BRITANNIA! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" – Schneizel started laughing like a maniac.

What will happen? I don't know. BUT WE WILL SEE! IN YET TO COME EPISODES OF THIS GREAT ANIME!

Lelouch: Where the fuck am I?! Why am I not in this story?! Fuck this and fuck you all!


End file.
